Fire Swan Prophecy
by Princess GreenFire
Summary: "Don't you understand? You are our princess.The Swan kingdom needs you and you need us," they pleaded,the entire room only lit with fire torches. I nodded and took his hand from the dark, going to my destiny. Princess Of Twilight re-write.
1. The Attic

**Alright, this is going to be a rewrite of my first story( uncompleted), The Princess Of Twilight. I hope that this one will be better and capture the attention of the lovely readers out there in the giant world.**

**Thanks for clicking on this…I hope you enjoy :D**

Chapter One

The Attic

Bella POV

My alarm unfortunately rang extremely early on the first Saturday of summer vacation. I sighed and got up unable to fall back asleep. I heard Charlie close the door to the bathroom and his heavy footsteps head toward my door. He knocked and opened it.

"Good morning Dad," I whispered, startling him slightly. He recovered and smiled.

"I didn't wake you up did I," he asked, his brow furrowing slightly. I shook my head and stood up from the bed.

"My alarm went off," I replied, pointing my head to the small black contraption on the bedside table. "I have stuff to do anyway today, so it doesn't matter."

"Alright, I'm going to head out with Billy today to fish, but where we're going requires that I take an extended trip," He smiled sheepishly and lifted the small duffel bag in his hand.

"Oh, that's fine. I'll be fine by myself, I'm used to it," I bit the inside of my mouth and pushed a piece of lined paper back farther on my old desk. The list had everything that we would need for the weekend and the next week. "I need to clean up the house and do some shopping, and maybe I'll go hang out with Jacob, or something…" I trailed off, knowing that I really wouldn't.

"Alright, as long as you're okay…call me if you need anything," he ordered, a firm look on his face. I smiled and took the official position. I saluted him, and nodded.

"Yes, sir," I pressed my lips together, so I didn't smile.

"Good, dismissed," he played along, then broke out in a smile. "Bye-bye Bells, see you on Monday," Charlie smiled and left, closing the door behind him.

"Bye dad," I whispered after he was gone.

I looked at the clock and let out a sigh. I got a long day ahead of me.

~…..~

The day passed quickly, sort of. Gloomy and rainy was the usual day for Forks, so it really wasn't anything new.

I had already cleaned everything and put the groceries away. I sat down at the kitchen table with a cup of tea, just watching the day go by.

I unwrapped my hands from the cup and sighed slowly going up the stairs.

I looked up and then I realized what was on the ceiling. The attic door. The one door that brought painful and curious memories. That was the one door that I hadn't been in since my mom and I left.

I turned on the hallway light and stood underneath it, reaching up to grab the small wooden handle that I couldn't reach so many years before.

Grabbing it, I pulled it…

**M'kay so we're here at the bottom. Tell me what you liked and what you didn't with a review! I do feel bad for the cliff hanger. But the purple spiral I was writing in disappeared and there's was a whole chapter in it…**

**See you later lovelies: D**


	2. The Chest

**Hey! How are you guys! Well I'm back mostly because I found my notebook! In my English class : D**

**So here is the continuation of the previous chapter…**

Chapter Two

The Chest

Bella POV

It swung away quietly from the ceiling. After being home for three months, Bella had never been to the attic again. She remembered being up there on the same day her parents first started fighting.

It was the one and only place that she could muffle the yelling and screaming. It was huge; the attic went from one end of the house to the other with two rooms on each end.

Endless days were spent up there. Little Bella played in her own world of dusty dresses, big shoes, and mysterious boxes, her own land of fancy castles, brave princes, and joyful parties.

Another day went by when there was screaming in the real world. Bella ignored it and finally mustered the courage to go through a really old, fancy looking chest.

The lid was heavy and REALLY dusty. "Ewww…" her little voice said filling the huge space. After sneezing a couple times she started pulling different trinkets and shiny jewelry. Silk and satin slipped through her tiny hands and on to the floor next to her.

"Whoa, no way," she gasped and stared wide eyes in the deep chest. Her fingers ran over the scabbard of a sword. The rough dark green material tickled her delicate fingers and sent shivers up her little spine. Slowly she gripped it and took it out, her muscles straining to get out the heavy sword. Scared she just pushed it out of the way towards the discarded dresses. Giving it one last glance she turned her attention to the chest once more.

Leather bound books filled the bottom and brought a smile on Bella's young face. After pulling all of them out she sorely realized that they were not books, but photo albums instead. Only five were books, but the others were hand written. Sighing heavily she plopped herself on the floor and pulled the first photo album out from the stack. It rested in her lap and she pulled the cover over. The first page was slightly yellowed, but in perfect condition otherwise.

"'Zubalania, June 17th. Swan and Higginbotham reunite. Peace treaty and unity,'" Bella read aloud, her finger running over the delicate and elegant handwriting. Surprised at her last name in the writing, she flipped the page and her eyes examined the picture. A woman in a white dress and a man in a black suit, two little girls at their feet, smiles on all their faces.

The man and the woman looked very familiar and the two little girls were completely different. One had brown hair and brown eyes, but the other had green eyes and white hair, knowledge and wisdom in her eyes. The next few pictures were of guests in fancy attire and some with crowns and tiaras on their perfect hair, old to young, adults to teens

Then she came upon a picture of the bride laughing, not knowing that she was getting her picture taken. She slid it out of the protective plastic and held it close to her face, examining it. Slowly she realized that it looked exactly like her momma. She gasped and almost dropped the picture.

She didn't recognize any of the people in the pictures and her dress looked completely different from the wedding pictures downstairs of her parents.

"Bella! Come down now, we're leaving," she heard her mom yell from below the attic stairs. So quickly that Bella jumped up and let the book fall on the floor and tucked the photo away in her shirt. Skittering down the stairs and into the arms of her daddy.

"I'm so sorry baby girl," he whispered in her hair before Renee grabbed Bella's wrist and pulled her away.

"Daddy," Bella asked, her hand reaching out for him. "Why."

The door bell pulled her away from almost stepping completely into the attic. She scrambled down and closed it. Adjusting herself, she opened the door. A package was left on her doorstep and no one was around. Sighing, she picked it up and took it inside.

It was addressed to her, but no return address was labeled. She moved around the kitchen mindlessly making something to eat.

Sighing she took the bowl of chicken salad and went to the living room, completely forgetting the package. Turning on the old T.V and surfing to a random educational channel, Bella stared at the screen, bored out of her mind. The sun unfortunately made an appearance and a window in the kitchen was opened silently.

The cloaked figure that broke in saw the package on the table and sighed.

"She was supposed to open that already…" the voice whispered aloud and went towards it. Opened it deftly and placed the piece of jewelry on the table so Bella could see it. The cloaked figure hid once again outside in the trees, waiting.

**That's another one! : D I'll maybe update again soon, just because it's getting so good on my side of the imagination…of and I'm sort of free to ideas…soooo if you got any, send them to me and predict what the jewelry might do to her… ;)**

**Till next time…**


End file.
